My Love Story by Naruto
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto records his love story, from the day he had first met his love until the day he had lost his virginity to his love. Who is his love anyways? Of course, it's nobody else but the guy called Uchiha Sasuke. SasuNaru, AU, OOC, lemon


Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Okay, before I start my newest story, I'd like to inform all of my readers; I'm not quitting from writing my stories, I just don't have time. And I do make one-shots right now, since I've somewhat lost ideas for my long stories. If you have any new ideas for me to put in my unfinished stories, please tell me. Yosh! Woot!

Gaara: You're really stupid...

Koneko: No, I'm not! (whacks Gaara's head) I just don't have ideas for my stories anymore!

Gaara: (rubs head) ...you don't have to hit me, do you?

Koneko: For someone like you, I do - and I have permission to do it!

Gaara: ...meanie.

(rolls eyes) 'kay, since I'm not quite in a good mood today, just read the story. Woot!

* * *

**--(((--((-(My Love Story - by Naruto)-))--)))--**

Okay, before I start my story, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am going to be eighteen this October - which means I am still seventeen. If you want to hear my little - maybe big rantings, I suggest that you just keep your mouth shut because I am in a very bad mood today. Want to know why? Well, let's begin the story then...

It started when I was ten years old. Because I am not a real human, I had no friends at all. Okay, before I continue my story, I would like to tell you all something. Like I said just now, I am a half-breed. My father is a normal human being, but my mother is somewhat a demon fox. Needless to say, I inherited her genes and became a half-breed.

Back to my story; I was in Konoha Junior School by that time. While other kids were happily playing with their friends during lunchtime, I just watched them from the swing that my sensei, Iruka made specially for me. He was the only person in the village that treated me like a normal human being - perhaps it was because that he understood my pain.

The both us, Iruka-sensei and I, are orphans. I do not know about his family, but I knew that I lost my mother when she gave birth to me and my father was deceased during a war in which my father was the leader and he was killed by the enmy force. Therefore, I was used to living alone without having anyone around me.

"...oi."

When I first heard that voice, I thought it was just another idiotic boy trying to bully me. I tried to avoid from looking into his eyes as I knew that he was approaching me. However, I looked up slightly when he called me again. Then, I widened my eyes when I realised who it was - the youngest son of the Uchiha family.

"...w-what do you want?"

He stared at me with his pair of mystifying black eyes. It was like I was drawn into the mysterious orbs. Then, I noticed a few more of his delicate, Uchiha-like fatures. The dark bluish-black hair, the pale milky-white skin and the slender yet muscular and tall body figure. Something irritated me somehow, but I just did not know what or why.

"Oi, are you hearing me?" he asked again, making my mind conscious again.

"...don't 'oi' me!" I puffed my whiskered cheeks. "I've a name too, you know!"

He then smirked, making me want to slap that smug expression on his face. "I know...dobe."

"Teme!"

He laughed at my useless attempt to hit him. I felt onto the ground behind him as he just stepped aside to avoid being hit. I hated him when he continued to laugh and mock me as I lied helplessly on the hard ground, my body dirty and my heart hurt. I bit my lips to stop the stupid tear in my eye from falling down as I got up slowly.

"Leave me alone!"

"...you're crying?" he smirked. "Hn...sissy boy."

"Shut up! Does it really bother you that I'm a half boy-half girl?! Just because I'm not a normal human being...!" I stopped and looked away, not letting him to see my face as I could not prevent myself from crying.

I could see from the corner of my eye, he was frowning slightly. "...you're a...half-breed?"

"...yeah, why would you care?"

"Iie... It's just that...I've never met any half-breed before... You're the first one. How come I've never noticed this at all?" he asked himself, scratching his head sheepishly.

Seeing him like that, I could not help myself but to chuckle. He overheard my silent laughter, and he glared at me slightly. I made a face and stuck out my tongue at him. Then, I quickly ran away as he started chase me around the school compound. And I believed, that was the start of our love-hate friendship - or you might say it as relationship...

To shorten the story, let us skip for a few years; when Sasuke-teme and I were fifteen. We both got to enter the same school; Konoha Private School. I was so excited when I heard the news. I went to his house to know if he found out about it or not. When I reached the huge mansion, I noticed that the front door was not locked.

Being a curious little fox, I sneaked inside. I tiptoed from one room to another, but I could not find him anywhere. I got impatient and walked straight to his room to find the door opened slightly. Then, I was surprised by the sound of a small moan coming from inside the room. I widened my eyes and immediately felt my heart pounding like crazy.

"Mnh..."

I heard it once more. I was certain the voice belonged to Sasuke. My breaths shortened as I slowly opened the door so that I could peek into the room. From the small opening, I was able to see Sasuke sitting by the bed as he pleasured himself. My pants got tighter when I noticed his huge...private part. I started to pant.

I guess he overheard me, because he looked at the door I was leaning against, stopping himself. "...dobe..." he smirked when he saw my red face. "...what are you looking at?"

"N-nothing!" I immediately looked away.

"Nani? Don't tell me you've never done this before..." he mocked.

I glanced at him and gulped when I saw his huge member twitching slightly. I really had no idea why, but I wanted it. I wanted it to be in my mouth - inside my body. I shuddered at the thought, but I wanted it badly. My pants were getting tighter and tighter. I needed to release myself somehow. I bit my lips and closed my eyes.

"Why don't you join me here?" Sasuke asked all of a sudden. "I can see that you're having your own 'problem' as well..."

"S-shut up!"

I heard the sound of the table creaking. I turned to him slightly and found out that he was walking towards me - naked and still hard. I backed away slightly as he continued to approach me. The motions continued until I could not move anymore for my back was stopped by the closed door. Smirking, he took the chance to lock me between his arms.

"Ne, Naru-chan..." he purred as his dick brushed on my clothed erection. "Mm...that feels good..."

"S-Sasu... Stop...don't do this..." I tried to push him away, but of no avail.

Ignoring my words, he started to nibble on my ear. I whimpered and let out a soft mewl as I clenched tightly onto his shoulders. He made a low 'hn' sound and reached down for my manhood, squeezing it playfully. I let out another whimper as his other hand went under my shirt and started to roam around my chest.

"O-onegai...S-sasuke..."

I gasped when he brushed his long slender fingers against my sensitive perked nipple. He smirked and started to give me butterfly kisses. Still holding onto his broad shoulders, I tilted my head slightly so that he could have more access to my neck. I had lost my sense, only lusting for him. A moan escaped from my mouth when he gently bit on my neck.

I shot my eyes opened when he suddenly lifted me bridal-styled. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck to avoid falling off. He smirked and I pouted. Then, he carried me to the bed and threw me carelessly on it. I puffed my cheeks and was about to yell something at him when he crawled on the bed towards me.

"S-Sasuke," I stuttered. "Sasuke...don't do this..."

"...you already made me this horny, and now you want me to stop?" he whispered into my ear.

I widened my eyes at his acussation. "Na-nandayo?"

"Ask yourself, Naru-chan..."

I bit my lower lip and stared at his pale chest. I was somehow attracted to his nipples, so I started playing with them. Sasuke let out a small moan at the pleasure. An idea suddenly popped inside my head. I pushed and turned him around so that I was on top. Not caring about his thoughts, I unzipped my jacket and freed myself from it.

Still in my pants, I straddled on him and parted my lips slightly. He just watched as I lowered myself and claimed his lips. I did not know where it came from, but I just kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted like a peppermint candy. I wanted to taste more of him, so I nudged between his lips for entrance to his mouth.

He happily gave the permission and I immediately slid my tongue into his awating hot cavern. I moaned when our tongues came in contact with each other. Sasuke was dominating the kiss for sure, but I did not care. He was an ecstacy to me. When we broke apart for air, he started attacking my uber-sensitive neck again.

"Ah!"

He was on top of me again. With that usual smirk plastered on his face, he took my jeans and boxers off and threw them onto the floor. I whimpered when the coldness of the air hit my erection. He gave a sloppy kiss before going down towards my nipple. He claimed it and started to give me pure pleasure, sucking and licking it.

"Ah...ah..." I moaned between pants.

"You're really making me go crazy with that sexy voice of yours, Naru-chan..." he looked up at me, the smirk still not leaving his smug face.

I pouted slightly before letting out another whimper when he grabbed my penis and started pumping it. My eyes were rolled back to my head when he gave a lick on the head of my erection. Probably amused with my reaction, he began to suck it slightly. I could only moan as the pleasure brought chills down my spine.

I looked down at Sasuke as he gave me a super blowjob, sucking and licking my dick skilfully. At times, just for fun - and to get me crazy, he scraped my head lightly using his two front teeth. When he did so, all I could do was to moan his name out loudly. He then went faster, bobbing his head up and down my manhood.

"Nnh...Sasuke..." I moaned again, my orgasm coming close. "I'm...ah! SASSUUUKKKKKEEEEE!!"

I came, spurting my hot seeds into his mouth. After that, I was very exhausted. I gazed at him with half-lidded eyes as he licked all the remaining semen around his mouth. Then, he crawled towards me again, planting small kisses randomly around my abs and chest. When our faces was in front of each other, he kissed me again.

I could feel my limp member getting hard again. Sasuke then broke the kiss and put his fingers on my lips,asking me to suck them. I nodded slightly and took the digits inside my mouth. I could see him biting his lips delightfully as I coated his fingers with saliva. When he was satisfied, he took them out of my mouth.

"...are you sure that you want this, Naruto?"

I was quite surprised. "...of course... You're the one who initialled this after all, right?"

He smiled slightly and positioned my legs on his shoulders. I blushed harder as he placed his digits in front of my hole. He then inserted one finger into my entrance. I flinched slightly at the presence of the weird object inside my body. He told me to calm down and thrusted into me slowly until I was relaxed and was used to it.

Then, he put in the second digit and started stretching me out. The feeling was really weird, but I tried to control myself. He made scissoring motions a few times before inserting the third digit, which caused me to moan loudly when his middle finger brushed lightly against my prostate. He smirked and thrusted at the same spot.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah!"

Suddenly, Sasuke took out his fingers, earning a displeasure groan from me. He smirked again and positioned his huge erection in front of my entrance. I widened my eyes when I realised how huge it really was. I gulped and looked up at him with a half-horrified expression. His smirk turned to a smile as he told me to calm down.

"Just tell me when to stop if you're hurt..." he whispered into my ear, carressing my cheek gently.

I blushed and nodded slightly. Then, he pushed in his gigantic dick into my tight hole. The feeling was like I was being shred into pieces. I clenched onto the sheet tightly until my knuckles were white. A small tear escaped from my shut eye as I tried my hardest to endure the pain - which was of no avail at all. I let out a small painful scream.

"Sa-suke...!"

He immediately stopped moving. "...are you hurt?"

"...just a little bit..." I lied. "...y-you...can move..."

Sasuke stared at me questioningly, and I got impatient. Immediately, I pushed myself against his member - and screamed when it hit my prostate hard. He started to thrust into me as soon as he found my sweet spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned loudly everytime he hit me. "Ah! Sasuke! Faster! Ah! Harder!"

I felt my orgasm nearing again. Shutting my eyes tightly, I screamed his name as I came onto our chests. After a few more thrusts, he emptied his load inside me, moaning my name loudly. After that, the both of us lied on the bed, panting and gasping for air. After I finally managed to catch up with my breath again, I turned to him.

"...what the hell, teme?" I puffed my cheeks.

"What the hell what, dobe?" he gave me his usual what-the-hell stare.

"Don't call me that, escpecially after we..." I blushed and looked away. "Sasuke-teme..."

He smirked. "After we what, dobe?"

"Shut up, teme!"

"No, I don't," he turned to me. "What did we do, Naruto?"

"Shut it...or I'll murder you right here and now," I glared into his eyes, but it just did not give any effect to him.

"...aishiteru, Naru-koi..."

I widened my eyes. "W-what's all this all of a sudden...Sasuke?"

"Why do you think I got horny just by noticing you watching me when I was jerking off? And remember all those arousing dreams I've been having?" he asked.

I thought for a while and nodded. He did told me about his frequent wet dreams about a certain blue-eyed blond - but he never mentioned that it was me. I gave him a look and pouted slightly. "You never told me it was me..."

"I thought you would figure it out yourself..." he replied. "But I guess...a dobe is always a dobe..."

"Sasuke no teme!"

"...anyways, do you love me too, Naruto?"

Just forget about getting the answer here. I will not say anything about my answer. Nuh uh, not at all, nada. Just figure it out by yourself, guys - though I know that you already figured it out even before I say it, since there are many rumors going on about the two of us... Geez, why must people always poke their noses in other people's noses?

"Oi, dobe. Why are you talking to yourself?"

"I'm not, teme! I'm recording something here!"

"...let me see that."

"IIE!!"

And that is my love story, guys...

**--(((--((-(Owari!)-))--)))--**

* * *

Yosh! Woot! The end of this one-shot, after a freaking six and a half hours! Kami-sama! My mom had told me to turn off the computer, but I didn't! Not until after this! Gomenasai, Kaa-san! It's Mother's Day, people! Appreciate your mother, and apologise if you did - or do anything wrong to them! Woot!

Gaara: ...you love your mother, huh?

Koneko: Yeah, she's one of the most important people in my life!

Gaara: ... (starts to sob) I want a mother too...

Koneko: Aww...don't cry now... We can share our mom, can't we?

Gaara: Really? (sniffles) Arigato, Koneko-chan... (hugs Koneko)

Yay! Gaara-kun gets a mom as well, and she's my mommy! Yay! Love you so much, mommy! (kisses mom) Woot! Ja ne!


End file.
